qpawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Jung Ji-Hoon
Jung Ji-Hoon (April 13th 1977) was elected into power on November 1st 2008 Early Days Jung Ji-Hoon, was born into a family that was divided from the civil war of the 50's. His Grandfather was loyal to the communist while his father was loyal to the South. Ji-Hoon, was born on April 13th 1977, in Seoul Korea. When he was born his father was just starting to work at KIA motors while his mother stayed at home and took care of him. "When I was young, I hardly ever seen my father, because he was always at the factory or at school." However this would all change for the young Ji-Hoon, when he turned 13 his father gave him a part time job at the factory he now managed. At the age of 16 Ji-Hoon was juggling school, and still working at the factory. "My father use to tell me that he was trying to teach me that no matter what nothing in life is handed to you. Especially in Korea." When Ji-Hoon graduated from school, he decided to go ahead and get his mandatory military service out of the way by joining the Navy. He served for two years in a South Korean Submarine. "The Navy taught me so much, and it made me see why our Navy is so important to our great nation." After leaving the Navy, his father had now, became CEO of Hyundai motors of Korea. His father decided to give Ji-Hoon the chance to run a factory and he did excel at it. Ji-Hoon worked his way all the way up to "Vice President of Asian Operations" when he decided to enter local politics. Mayor of Seoul & The Grand National Party In June of 2009, Jung Ji-Hoon made history in Korea, by becoming the youngest mayor and youngest politician to ever hold a major political office. Thanks in part to his father, who was a prominent supporter of the Grand National Party, Ji-Hoon was elected as Mayor of Seoul. This was not without controversy though, has his rivals charged him with electoral fraud, illegal campaign funding. This charges however could never be proven and were later dismissed. Has mayor of Seoul, Ji-hoon enjoyed high successes. "In Seoul, we cut down the debt to nothing, created numerous social programs for lower income families, cut taxes and expanded business throughout the entire region of Seoul" Everything Jung Ji-Hoon did as mayor did not go unnoticed with GNP party leadership. In 2007 party leadership approached the young mayor about possibly running for president. The Grand National Party, had just recaptured control of the parliament, and was looking to possibly change election laws to lower the age to 25 to run for president, if Ji-Hoon was interested. On March 21st, 2007 the GNP passed the highly un-popular bill that lowered the age down to 25. On April 13th 2007 Jung Hi-Hoon announced at a GNP party rally, that he would indeed be running on the GNP ticket for President. During the election his rivals often touted that he was to young and did not have the experience necessary to lead the country. Thanks however, to strong support in Seoul were Ji-Hoon enjoyed a 87% popularity rate, and his good looks, which won him votes from women, Ji-Hoon won the election. It was however the lowest turnout ever in Korean elections. Presidency When Ji-Hoon, was elected he promised to cut down debt, take a firmer stance towards North Korea, and modernize the military, and strengthen ties with Japan, and the United States. So far Ji-Hoon, has managed to cut down debt, weathered a serve economic crisis and even making the economy grow by 4.7% in 2009. He however did stumble during the first round of talks, with the DPRK, however thanks to backchannel talks, they resumed in the start of 2010. 2009 also saw the Republic of Korea, navy operating 2 of its first carriers. Indeed the first year of the Ji-Hoon administration is off to bright start. Reduction of Debt Jung Ji-Hoon, believes it is essential that the country, not have no debt at all, and the budget always be in the positive. Late 2009, he unveiled plans on how his administration would make the economy grow, with a 2% tax increase, while investing heavily in Korean business and small business. If his plan goes through national debt would be eliminated by 2015. Ji-Hoon has however privately stated, that he would prefer to see this happen much sooner, even if it means cutting some government programs, and reducing the military on some levels. Foreign Policy Under Ji-Hoon, we have seen Korea, re-engage the DPRK, close relations with Vietnam, strengthen ties with Japan, and the United States, publicly support the Russian federation. Ji-Hoon, however did show great signs of in-experience when he proposed giving Macedonia over 15b dollars for no less then 2000 acres. GNP leadership was said to be outraged with Ji-Hoon with the bill, and quietly made it disappear. Hobbies When the president is not doing government duties, he enjoys to travel, and fish. Family President Ji-Hoon, his not married, and is currently single. Time Asia, named him sexiest man alive and the top bachelor in Asia. His father is still CEO of Hyundai Motor Group, while is mother has went to school to become a nurse. Ji-Hoon however does have a adopted 7 year old daughter, who he adopted in 2006.